Ferbastyczna szkoła/Największa przygoda pani Curvehead
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Moranica opowiada uczniom o jej największej przygodzie, czyli o podróży,mającej na celu odkrycie drogi morskiej do Indii w 1492 roku. TymczasemFerb zabiera Stephanie na randkę do kina. Bohaterowie * Buford Van Stomm; * Nicole Sunshine; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Stephanie Winner; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Sasha Mingle; * Klarisa Windy; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Randomowy spoilerman; * Claire Curvehead; * Randomowy mężczyzna zawsze noszący ze sobą łuk Scenariusz (W szkole, w klasie. Nauczyciela nie ma w klasie. Fineasza i Ferba też. Klasa wygłupia się) Buford (siedzący w ostatniej ławki): Ej, zakład, że trafię stąd do kosza w kącie sali? Nicole: Założę się, że nie! Buford: O ile? Nicole: A musi być na kasę? Rodzice mi wstrzymali kieszonkowe. Buford: To co niby? O nic innego nie warto. (Buford rzuca papierkiem do kosza. Trafia) Buford: Oł ooooł! (Buford wystawia rękę w stronę Baljeet'a, by przybił pionę) Buford: Baljeet, piona! Baljeet (czytający podręcznik): Poczekaj, doczytam zdanie. (Do klasy wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Dzień dobry, przepraszamy za spóźnienie, ale zapier***aliśmy na rowe... O, nie ma pana, to dobrze. (Fineasz i Ferb szybko siadają w ławce) Buford (siedzący za Ferbem): Ej, Ferb! Słyszałem, że wczoraj byłeś na randce ze Steph. (Stephanie siedząca po drugiej stronie sali zamiast rozmawiać z Klarisą patrzy się na rozmawiających chłopaków) Ferb: Tak, byłem. Buford: I co, dała ci? (Stephanie wstaje i podchodzi do ławki Buforda. Do sali wchodzi Moranica. Stephanie uderza Buforda z liścia) Stephanie: Jesteś idiotą! Moranica: Przepraszam bardzo, ale dlaczego go bijesz...? Stephanie: Ja... Moranica: Daj mi dokończyć - ... tak lekko? Lej gówniarza po mordzie! Baljeet: Eeeem... sorko, ale my mieliśmy mieć lekcję z naszym panem Dundersztycem. Moranica: Z którym? Z tym fajnym, czy z tym zgarbionym lamusem? Baljeet: Raczej to drugie. Moranica: A, tak, na Heinz'a spadła ciężarówka, więc jest na krótkim urlopie zdrowotnym, czy jak to tam się nazywało... nie pamiętam, ostatnio to ja byłam chora na dżumę w XIV wieku. No nieważne, nie ma waszego pana od techniki, a jako iż uczę matmy, to zrobimy lekcję historii. Jaki mieliście ostatnio temat? Fineasz: O powstaniu Imperium Rzymskiego. Moranica: To dzisiaj powiemy sobie o odkryciu Ameryki. Baljeet: Chwila, przeskoczyła pani całe średniowiecze! Moranica: Ta, wiem. Jak się tłukły w Rzymie, to zjadłam tyle fasolki, że jak pierdnęłam, to mnie tak wystrzeliło w kosmos, że spadłszy na Ziemię, trafiłam pod Grunwald. Baljeet: To jakim cudem zachorowała pani na dżumę?! Moranica: Miałem wtedy tak długi język, że otwierając buzię wylizywałam wodę z dna Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Walczyłam też nim na wojnie trzydziestoletniej po stronie Unii Protestanckiej. Dopiero podczas rewolucji francuskiej mi go w większości ścięli, bo pomylili go z głową. Nadal trzymam jego fragment w biurku, a w najgorszych przypadkach używam jako lassa. Przejdźmy do lekcji. Jak pewnie wiecie, Amerykę odkrył Kolumb. Dopłynął do niej 12 października o 02:17. Wiem o tym, bo sama z nim płynęłam. Sasha: Pani? Przecież pani boi się ryb! Moranica: To może mi uwierzysz, jak wam opowiem... Opowieść Moranici Moranica siedziała pośród skrzyń poustawianych przy brzegu w porcie Palos. Wyglądem nie różniła się od współczesnej wersji, ale ubiorem już tak. Była w starych, podniszczonych, brązowawych szmatach, które nawet nie wyglądały jak ubrania. Gdy tak siedziała i jadła kawałek chleba, nasłuchiwała rozmowy dwóch mężczyzn. Dwaj mężczyźni mówili coś o podróży, Indiach... Po kilku minutach nasłuchiwania rudowłosa wstała i zobaczyła trzy ogromne statki - dwie karawele i jedną karakę. Ta ostatnia stała jeszcze w porcie, natomiast pozostałe, skierowane w stronę morza powoli płynęły. Moranica spojrzała na dziwnie ubranego mężczyznę stojącego na statku, na który skrzynie wnosili żeglarze. - Panie, a dokąd pan płyniesz?! - zawołała Moranica w stronę mężczyzny stojącego na statku. Był nim nie kto inny, jak Krzysztof Kolumb. - A wie pani... - zawołał mężczyzna schodząc z pokładu - Araby nam drogę do Indii zajęły, to król chce, bym znalazł trasę morską do niej! - Przecież pan nie znajdziesz jej! - Pani się nie wygłupia, no... Czy pani wierzy w to, że Ziemia jest płaskim okręgiem na którego końcu jest przepaść? - Nie no, co pan... Ale w morzu czyhają przerażające potwory! - Pani się uspokoi, Krakeny i te inne nie istnieją! - Ja wiem, ja wiem, ale dwa miesiące temu teściowa gdzieś popłynęła i jeszcze nie wróciła. Może popłynę z panem? - Nie! Mam już pełną załogę! Na te słowa Moranica chwyciła jednego z żeglarzy idącego w stronę karaki, po czym rzuciła go do morza. - Czyżby? - zapytała, patrząc, jak wrzucony do wody przez nią mężczyzna topi się. - A niech pani wsiada, przyda się ktoś do sprzątania podłogi. I wtedy Moranica wbiegła na pokład, po czym Kolumb wszedł na niego spokojnie, czując w środku niepokój i strach. - To czemu pani z nami płynie? - zapytał Krzysztof, gdy już weszli na karakę. - Uciekam przed wyrokiem sądu - odparła rudowłosa, po czym nastała długa cisza. Teraźniejszość (Dzwoni dzwonek) Moranica: Ej, ej, ej, jeszcze nie skończyłam! Klarisa: Ale to ostatnia lekcja, a dzisiaj piątek! Moranica: I co z tego?! Ja w XVI wieku w piątki pasłam świnie i doiłam krowy od rana do wieczora! Macie tutaj siedzieć aż skończę historię! Fineasz: Przecież historia się już skończyła. Moranica: Taki jesteś?! W takim razie wszyscy poza Ferbem i Stephanie mają tutaj zostać i mnie słuchać! Izabela: Czemu wszyscy poza Ferbem i Stephanie?! Moranica: Bo ich nie lubię. Buford: Ale pani nikogo nie lubi! Moranica: Wiem, ale ich najbardziej! Ferb: Ja nie narzekam na pani decyzję. Stephanie: I ja także. (Ferb i Stephanie wychodzą z sali) Ferb: Chyba mamy wolne w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych. Stephanie: Tak. Miałam iść z Klarisą do kina, ale wychodzi na to, że będę miała jeden bilet wolny. Pójdziesz ze mną? Ferb: A na co? Stephanie: Na siódmą część Gwiezdnych Wojen. Ferb: Jasne! (Ferb i Stephanie wychodzą ze szkoły) Stephanie: Za dwie godziny spotkamy się u mnie pod domem, okej? Ferb: Pewnie! (Ferb i Stephanie idą w swoje strony) (W sali lekcyjnej. Moranica dalej opowiada o swojej przygodzie. Buford śpi) Moranica: Kontynuując... Opowieść Moranici Karaka Santa Maria płynęła przed siebie, a za nią dwie mniejsze karawele. Z każdej strony widać było morze, ani jednego lądu. Wiatr wiał tak mocno, że włosy Moranici odfrunęły kilka dni temu. Rudowłosa, a raczej łysa, zajmowała się sprzątaniem pokładu. Harowała jak wół, podczas gdy jej towarzysze opijali się pod pokładem. Nie była tym zadowolona, tym bardziej, że głośna zabawa i częste podskoki lekko przechylały statek, wyprowadzając ją z równowagi. Wtem Moranica dojrzała tajemniczy obiekt zbliżający się do ich karaki. Pomyślała, że to statek, więc chwyciła miotłę i zaczęła nią stukać w podłogę. Po paru minutach spod pokładu wyszedł nabzdryngolony Kolumb. - Czego znowu? - powiedział, prawie potykając się o własne nogi. - Coś się do nas zbliża! - odparła przerażona Moranica. - Aj tam, dajta se spokój! - To niech pan zobaczy, no, bo będę zmuszona panu przywalić jak Bolkowi Krzywoustemu jak podzielił Polskę na dzielnice! - Ach, no dobrze, dobrze... Moranica pokazała Krzysztofowi statek zbliżający się z zachodu. Gdy tylko mężczyzna to dostrzegł, wystraszony odskoczył, ale z nieudanym lądowaniem, gdyż przewrócił się na podłogę. - O maści los, i co my teraz zrobimy?! - A ja wiem, kto płynie tym statkiem? Jeżeli to moja teściowa, to jest tylko jeden sposób, by temu zaradzić... Moranica popatrzyła w stronę nadpływającej karaweli, po czym pokazała środkowy palec i wykrzyczała: - Wiesz gdzie mnie możesz pocałować?! Tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi! Zbliżający się statek powoli się zatrzymał, po czym zaczął przechylać się na bok. Nie minęła nawet minuta, jak leżał w połowie zanurzony w wodzie, aż w końcu cały zatopił się i nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Nastała cisza, po czym przerwała ją Moranica: - Kiedyś mnie podpaliła, ale czegoś takiego bym się po niej już nie spodziewała. Teraźniejszość (W kinie. Ferb i Stephanie siadają na miejscach) Ferb: Za chwilę zacznie się film. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę ten film! Tyle a niego czekałem. Mam nadzieję, że Disney nie zrobi z tego jakiegoś chła... (Do sali wbiega jakiś mężczyzna) Mężczyzna: HAN SOLO... (Ferb wyjmuje spod siedzenia pistolet, po czym strzela w mężczyznę) Ferb: Pracownicy kina mieli dobry pomysł z tymi pistoletami na spoilerman'ów. O czym to ja? A, tak, mam nadzieję, że Disney nie zrobi z tego jakiegoś chłamu. (Obok Stephanie siada Claire) Claire: Yyyyy... hej. Stephanie: Eee... Claire, hejka. Witaj, miło cię... Ferb: Zaczyna się! Stephanie: Całe szczęście... (W szkole, w sali lekcyjnej. Pół klasy śpi, druga połowa próbuje zasnąć, a Baljeet robi notatki) Moranica: I wtedy, jedenastego października, ujrzeliśmy ląd... Baljeet: Ale sorko, załoga Kolumba dotarła do Ameryka dwunastego, a nie jedenastego... Moranica: A kto powiedział, że to była Ameryka, hę?! To były Hawaje. Baljeet: Hawaje leżą nie po drodze! Moranica: Leżą, ale leżały gdzie indziej... Opowieść Moranici Była noc, kiedy Moranica ujrzała zbliżający się do ich załogi ląd. Była to chyba jakaś wyspa, a raczej archipelag wysp. Na tej jednej paliły się światła, więc rudowłosa pomyślała, że zaraz przypłyną do brzegów Indii. - Kolumbku, Kolumbku! - wołała. Po kilku minutach na pokładzie zawitał Krzysztof, który patrząc na ląd uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Moranicę. Jednak po chwili zrobił coś niemożliwego - przytulił Moranicę, po czym ją namiętnie pocałował. - Jesteś... taki sexy - powiedziała Moranica po czym kontynuowała pocałunek. Obściskiwanie się przerwał im wystrzelony z lądu tajemniczy płonący przedmiot, który uderzył w jedną z płynących za nimi karaweli. Niña zaczęła palić się, a po kilku minutach cała spłonęła. Moranica i Kolumb byli tak zajęci oglądaniem pożaru, że nawet nie zauważyli, że ich drugi statek, Pinta, też zaczął palić się. Po chwili karakę Santa Maria również dosięgnął ogień. Krzysztof chwycił rękę swojej ukochanej, po czym wskoczył z nią do wody. Na szczęście oboje potrafili pływać, więc szybko dotarli do brzegu. Wychodząc z morza, drogę zagrodzili im półnadzy ludzie trzymający włócznie skierowane grotem ku dwójce podróżników. - Dzień dobry? - powiedziała Moranica, a tubylcy zbliżyli się do nich. - Chyba mamy prze*rane... - odparł Kolumb. Teraźniejszość Baljeet: Pani historia się nie trzyma kupy! Wszystkie statki przecież powróciły do Hiszpanii! Moranica: Dosłuchaj do końca... (W kinie. Wszyscy oglądają) Han Solo (w filmie): Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem emeryturę... Ferb: Popcorn się skończył. Pójdę po drugi, przy okazji wezmę kokain... Coca Colę. (Ferb wychodzi z sali kinowej) Claire: Tooo... słyszałam, że ty i Ferb jesteście razem. Stephanie: Nie wtrącaj się, jasne?! Ferb to mój chłopak, a ty pewnie nadal się w nim bujasz i chcesz go zabrać. Claire: Słucham? Przeszło mi po tym, jak się na mnie zrzygał! Stephanie: Bo ci uwierzę... a wiesz co ci powiem?! Kylo Ren zabij... (Mężczyzna siedzący za dziewczynami wstaje, wyciąga łuk i strzela w Stephanie) Mężczyzna: Na szczęście zawsze, jak wychodzę z domu, to biorę łuk ze sobą. (Ferb przychodzi z popcorn'em i Coca Colą. Gdy dochodzi do siedzeń, zauważa leżącą na podłodze Stephanie) Ferb: O, ale kumulacja! Popcorn, Coca Cola i świeże mięso! (W szkole) Opowieść Moranici Moranica i Kolumb stali przywiązani do wielkiego, z wyrzeźbionymi głowami różnych bóstw słupa stojącego wokół kilkudziesięciu namiotów. Indianie zgromadzeni wokół nich wykonywali dziwne tańce - raz z ogniem, raz z kijami... Oboje przyglądali się dziwnie tańcom Indian, aż w końcu rudowłosa wyszeptała: - Tańczą jak mój mąż, gdy podam mu gulasz na obiad. - Masz pomysł, jak stąd uciec? - odszepnął Krzysztof. - Coś przychodzi mi do głowy... Już wiem! Podczas gdy Indianie odprawiali swoje rytuały, Moranica otworzyła usta. Z jej żołądka wydobył się dźwięk tak potężny, że na sąsiedniej wyspie wybuchł wulkan. Grunt zaczął się trząść, pojawiały się małe szczeliny w ziemi. Przerażeni tubylcy zaczęli uciekać. Po chwili wielki słup zawalił się. Lina rozerwała się, a rudowłosa wraz z Kolumbem upadli na glebę. Gdy tylko trzęsienie ziemi ustało, oboje wstali, po czym Moranica powiedziała: - Jak to dobrze od czasu do czasu sobie porządnie beknąć... - Powinniśmy uciekać - odpowiedział Krzysztof. - Ale czym? Muszą coś mieć poukrywane w tych namiotach. Rozejrzyjmy się. Oboje weszli do różnych namiotów. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy Moranica, wykrzyczała: - Krzysiek, patrz! Tytoń mają!!! Żeby jeszcze rum się znalazł... - Coś znalazłem! - krzyknął Kolumb - Chodź na chwilę! - Chwila, rumu szukam! - Łódkę znalazłem! - Łódkę?! W namiocie?! Kto trzyma łódkę w namiocie?! Ty, patrz, taczkę znalazłam! Ach, pamiętam jak taką jeździłam wokół Gniezna, jak był Zjazd Gnieźnieński... Krzyczałam wtedy "Otton III to świnia!". Teraźniejszość (W kinie. Wszyscy oglądają film) Stephanie: Kurde... dwójka mnie ciśnie, z/w. (Stephanie wybiega z sali kinowej. Claire siada przy Ferbie) Claire: Ferb... co się stało? Czemu się do mnie nie odzywasz? Ferb: To przez to, kim jesteś. Gdy tylko cię widzę, znowu chce mi się rzygać. Claire: Na widok mojej matki, jak pokazuje mi, jakie biustonosze w sklepie kupiła, to mi też. Ale posłuchaj, ja się w tobie serio zakochałam. Jesteś miły, uroczy, zabawny... Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, że jestem córką Moranici. Możemy być razem szczęśliwi. Ferb: Nie! Mam już dziewczynę i jest nią Steph, więc nie przeszkadzaj Ferbanie i Sterbowi! (Claire wraca na swoje miejsce. Do sali kinowej wchodzi Stephanie, która siada na miejscu) Stephanie: Coś mnie ominęło? Ferb: Tak, Han Solo... (W szkole, w sali lekcyjnej) Opowieść Moranici Nastał ranek. Ptaki latały po niebie i radośnie śpiewały, a wokoło słychać było szum morza. Przy brzegu wyspy, na której stali dwaj podróżnicy, stała łódka, a na niej kilka skrzyń pełnych różnymi znaleziskami odnalezionymi w namiotach. Kolumb stał w łódce i układał skarby tak, by łódź się nie zatopiła. Natomiast Moranica podawała mu je. Gdy w końcu skończyli, rudowłosa podała swojemu kochanemu wiosła. - Wsiadaj - powiedział Krzysztof z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie, zostanę - odparła Moranica. - Słucham? Musisz ze mną płynąć! - Nie, wolę zostać i popierdzieć. - Oj, nie wygłupiaj się, wsiadaj. - Nie, nie wsiądę do tej łódki! - Ale co się stało, kochana? - Ja zostaję. - Ach, rozumiem, że nie chcesz wejść w taką małą łódkę. - Tak, dokładnie! Nie dopłyniesz czymś takim do Hiszpanii! - A więc żegnaj... Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. - Chędoż się! Moranica odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w swoją stronę. Tymczasem Kolumb popatrzył z zażenowaniem na wiosła, po czym popłynął daleko, za ocean... Teraźniejszość Moranica: Koniec... Baljeet: Pani historyjka nie ma sensu! Moranica: Ma, ma, nawet więcej niż ty. Baljeet: Przecież Kolumb powrócił do Palos na statku, a nie w łódce. Moranica: Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć, co? Ja w tych czasach żyłam! Mam nawet w kieszeni zdjęcie Krzyśka! Baljeet: Ale Krzysz... chwila, jak pani mu zrobiła zdjęcie w XV wieku?! Moranica: Oj, tfu, co ja plotę, mam jego portret. Baljeet: Taki mały? Moranica: Tak, bo za jego czasów popularne było malowanie portretów o przekątnej równej długości penisa malowanej osoby! Mi też taki zrobili. A przynajmniej chcieli, bo zmarli w połowie roboty. Trzydzieści lat im to zajęło... Baljeet: Dobra, nieważne, nie mam sił z panią gadać. Moranica: To wynocha! Pozostali też! (Wszyscy się budzą i od razu wybiegają z sali. Niektórzy wyskakują przez okna) Moranica: Mogłam też pokazać mu zwłoki Krzyśka, które trzymam w szafie w tej sali... (W kinie, wszyscy oglądają. Na filmie Rey spotyka Luke'a) Stephanie: A to kto? Ferb: Nie poznajesz? To Luke Skywalker. Stephanie (wstaje): TO ON?! Zrobił się stary jak moja babcia! (Koniec filmu) Stephanie: Ta, miał wiele kwestii... Claire: Miło było z wami wyjść do kina. Dzięki za zaproszenie. (Claire wychodzi z kina) Stephanie: Przecież jej nie zapraszaliśmy. Ferb: No raczej. Stephanie: Ten film był świetny! Ale poprzednie części lepsze. Ferb: Też tak uważam. Ciekawe, co pokażą w następnej części. Stephanie: Mam nadzieję, że pokażą więcej Rey i Finn'a. Byli fajni. (Później, w domu Flynn-Fletcher'ów. Noc) Fineasz: Ferb? Ferb: Tak? Fineasz: Śpisz? Ferb: Nie, wącham poduszkę! Fineasz: Aha... słuchaj, bo... nie masz wrażenia, że Moranica coś ukrywa? Ferb: To znaczy? Fineasz: Wiesz, nie mówiłem ci tego, ale... Ostatnio mnie zaczepiła. Powiedziała, że jestem najważniejszy w jakiejś wojnie, że w galaktyce nastaną mroczne czasy, a cały mój ród zginie... Ferb: Pffff... pewnie upiła się jak zawsze. Fineasz: Ale wiesz... ta opowieść Moranici nie brzmiała, jakby była zmyślona. A przynajmniej z początku, w połowie zasnąłem. Ferb: Stary, Moranica jest po prostu starą wariatką. Zapamiętaj to. Dobranoc... (Ferb zamyka oczy, a Fineasz patrzy się w sufit) Fineasz (w myślach): Ona chyba nie jest starą wariatką... (Tymczasem pod szkołą. Moranica siedzi przy panelu sterowania i próbuje uruchomić portal) Moranica: Działaj ty cholerna kupo złomu!!! Jakbyś działała, nie mówiłabym do ciebie, jak do mojego drugiego męża! (Moranica pociąga za dźwignię. W portalu pojawia się małe światełko) Moranica: Tak, dobrze, świetnie... (Światełko gaśnie) Moranica: Jasna cholera, no... (Moranica siada zrezygnowana na krześle) Moranica: Więc pozostało mi tylko czekać... (Napisy końcowe) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Największa przygoda pani Curvehead. KONIEC Ferb: Han Solo... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!! Piosenki Inne informacje